who?
by Kaitou Checkers
Summary: [warn: a bit of language, and sort-of half-implied one-sided RikuSora] Riku, shortly pre-game, asks himself a few simple questions and does some thinking.


++who…?++

Some days, I watch Him, and I think to myself, "He  is the most gorgeous thing in the whole fucking world."

He's incredible, He's stupid, He's overactive and dense and occasionally annoying, and it's fucking _amazing_.

Other days, I watch Him, and I wonder, "But what about in other worlds?"  Then I realize that right now, that doesn't really matter.  What matters is me, and Him, and _us_, here.  As long as I have that, I think….

++when?++

He's amazing, and if He'd just stay with me and not abandon me, I'd be happy.  I don't want this to ever end--our friendship, our rivalry.  I'd be content if He was my best friend forever, although some days, recently, I've been wondering about…

++what?++

We compete a lot.  He never wins, and the outcome's already decided, every single time.  He's never won, not once.  It's not that He's bad at fighting, at running, at any of the other things we compete at—it's simply that I'm better.  

Or am I?

He's the one who's persistent, whose constant training and practicing are just so He'll get good enough to beat me.  He's not far off, I think: He'll win some day soon.  That is, He'd win if I weren't constantly practicing, too.  I don't have the drive, though, the _reason_ to get better that He has.

But, he's… I think, maybe, my goal is to get Him?

I wonder, some days, about…

++why…?++

I think, maybe, I should get better for Him.  If I keep getting better, He will too.  That day that he beats me, that he's better than me, won't come, and we'll just keep competing.  That's the way it's supposed to be, at least between us: a constant sort of friendly rivalry.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

If I'm better, He'll always have a goal to strive for, something to aim for, to achieve, to _do_.  That's what He needs, I think.  

My goal is to get better so that He'll get better.

++where?++

Sometimes, though, I still wonder.  What about other places?  Other worlds?  These islands can't be all there is to the world—there has to be more of this world, and there have to be other _worlds_.  I wonder what they're like?  Even if they're not peaceful, idyllic places like this, I want to see them.  I want something more than this.

I want Him.  No, not just Him—I want Him to come with me.  I want to travel to other worlds, I want to see all there is to see, and I want to do it with Him.

I have an idea—some kind of ship.  We can't make that here, though.  There has to be more than just the Destiny Islands, though, right?  This tiny archipelago can't be all there is.  I'll build a raft, then, and I'll leave, and I'll take Him with me, and we'll travel this world.

We'll go, and we'll see what there is to see, and we'll hope that someone knows how to get away.

He and I, we will travel the universe.  As long as He'll stay with me, I'll give Him the stars; I'll give Him everything he wants.

Just so long as He's loyal, and He doesn't forget me… 

++how?++

 He wouldn't ever forget me though, right?  He couldn't.  We've been friends for such a long time, since we were small children.  We've always competed, we've always been together, and I've always…

I wonder some days, though.  I'm loyal to Him, I'd die for Him I think, but I'm not sure that He'd do the same.  I forgive Him for it, of course, but… I wonder.  

If I lost Him, how far would he go to try and find me?

Would He try at all?

That's what I'm afraid of—that He'll forget all about me.

We'll be best friends forever, right?  Sometimes, I've thought about sharing a Paopu fruit with him.  I sort of joked about it, once, a while ago.  He seemed a bit confused, He laughed, He shrugged it off.  I didn't press the issue.  I think, maybe, I should be a bit more forward.  But if I am, I think I would only confuse Him.  He's simple, and He's pure.

Besides, everyone else would laugh.  Everyone says the Paopu is romantic, something you share with the one you love so your destinies will be intertwined, so you'll love each other forever.  That's not how it is at all.  I just want to be with Him, forever.  I don't want us to be separated, and I don't want Him to forget about me.

That's all.

Although, sometimes, I wonder…


End file.
